Kindergarten Romance
by crimsonnette
Summary: Winry/Ed Five year old Winry wants Ed to be her valentine, but he's acting very strange today...Oneshot, fluff.


Five year old Winry Rockbell looked up expectantly at Pinako. "Do you really think he's gonna like it, Granny?"

"Ed's going to love it, dear."

Winry looked down at the flimsy, hand cut heart in her hands with a worried pout. Tomorrow was February 14th, Valentine's Day. It was the first year she was going to be a part of the festivities and she wanted her valentine to be special and perfect.

Pinako had explained, when Winry asked, that Valentine's Day was a time to show the people you cared most about how much you love them. And who else but Ed, her best friend, would make a better valentine? Her grandmother chuckled to herself when Winry made the announcement, but she wasn't listening—she had a lot of work to do. When Pinako offered help cutting out the card, Winry refused it; she wanted to do it herself.

It took hours to get it just right, but finally the red construction paper was cut in an uneven, jagged heart. On it was a picture Winry drew herself of her and Ed holding hands. (Next to it she crossed out the original picture, where Ed was drawn to scale. She decided last minute to take pity on her friend and redrew him the same height as her.) Under the picture were the scribbled words "I love you Ed! Be my valentine! Love, Winry"

The girl's anxious eyes scrutinized her work the next morning before leaving for school. Today was the only day she could tell Ed she loved him without being mean and hitting him with Mr. Wrench—she didn't want to mess it up.

"Run along now, Winry. You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Pinako called. Winry rushed outside and glanced up the path. Her two best friends, the Elric brothers, were already way ahead.

"Hey! Ed! Al! Wait up!" Al, Ed's not-so-little brother, turned around. "Ed! I got something for ya!" she called again.

Winry started to run in order to catch up, but as soon as he heard her coming Ed sprinted away towards school.

Winry caught up with Al who had waited for her, and tried to catch her breath.

"Why…is…he…running away from me?" she asked the younger Elric. He was grinning sheepishly.

"Uh…I dunno!" He replied in a guilty voice. His eyes scanned the perimeter, looking for a distraction. "Hey look! A kitty!" the four year old exclaimed before running off.

Winry looked down at the card in her hands, and with a trembling lower lip, walked the rest of the way to school alone.

X X X

The rest of the day went by without much improvement. When Winry sat next to Ed, he scooted away and buried his nose in an alchemy book. The teacher barked at Winry to put anything Valentine's Day related away, as she didn't need a reminder about her recent break up. Thus, the card remained in her pocket for the remainder of the afternoon.

The second they were dismissed from class, Ed jumped up and ran quicker than Winry had ever seen him go—much faster than she ever imagined his short, stubby legs could take him. _He must not want to get a card from me_, she thought sadly. She started home slowly and with her head down.

When she was halfway there, passing by the large apple tree, someone grabbed her by the wrist. She spun around and was face to face with Ed, who had on a huge grin.

"Come on Winry! We gotta hurry before it blows away!" he said, starting to pull her up the hill.

"But…I thought you were mad at me!" she protested, trying to pull away. "You didn't talk to me _all day!"_

Ed turned back towards her, tightening his grip and still trudging up the hill.

"No, _stupid,_ I just didn't want to ruin the surprise! Plus, I had to study Dad's books so I could get it just right."

"A surprise?" Winry asked, bewildered. Ed flashed his trademark grin and nodded. When they got to the top of the hill he dropped Winry's wrist and went to the other side of the tree. With Winry in tow, he made his way to a strange circle with a pile of dirt in the middle.

"Why is there an alchemy circle?" she asked her friend. Ed shushed her and told her to stand back.

Putting both his hands on the ground, young Ed closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments, the dirt in the middle shifted and was replaced with something far more precious. Ed picked it up. "Happy Valentine's Day, Winry", he said in a soft, almost shy voice.

In her hand was a beautiful pink flower with heart shaped petals. Winry's eyes widened. "It's beautiful, Ed!"

Mumbling he replied, "So are you…" He kicked a rock and his eyes were glued to the ground.

Winry giggled and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to flush a bright red. "I have something for you, too!" She pulled the card out of her pocket. "Sorry it's not as cool as your flower…"

Ed took the card from her, a surprised smile replacing his embarrassed blush. "You made something for me? It's awesome, Winry! I'm going to keep it forever!"

The kids giggled and blushed again, resuming their stares at the ground. After a minute, Ed's eyes flashed from the card, to Winry, and back again.

"C'mon, Win. Let's go home, I'll bet Granny P is making cookies!"

And just like in the picture, Ed grabbed Winry's hand and together they walked home.

X X X

The story was told countless times over the years by Pinako, who would bring it up at parties, after church, or just when the two wouldn't stop arguing. It was painfully embarrassing for both Winry and Ed as they got older, bringing up blushes and claims that neither even remembered the incident, followed by an awkwardness and avoiding one another for the rest of the evening. But when he starts feeling homesick, Ed still pulls out the old faded card. And when she's missing him most, Winry cradles the pressed heart shaped flower and holds it to her heart, hoping that her valentine keeps the memory as dear to him as she does.


End file.
